Of Jasmine and Spice
by SweetCutiness8907
Summary: Jasmine Hummel is brought into a marriage with Laurie Lawrence since her mother tried to sell her to Mr. Lawrence. Will they find love and happiness or will fear get in the way?(Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WOMEN ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!**

* * *

Jasmine Hummel sat in her tiny corner of her mother's house, shivering from the bitter cold.

Her Baby brother, Stephen, had died from Scarlett fever and her father, Michael Hummel, had died in the war.

She remembered all of those wonderful moments that her and her father had shaired. He had called her hit little princess and she had him wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born.

When the war came, father had to close his shop, because he had been drafted to go to war. He died shortly after on the battlefield. They said it was a traitors death, so we were not given any money to help sustain our little family.

Shortly after than my mother started to act rather odd. At first, it was little things like leaving the water on the firepit for too long, or on the stove, and then it graduated to leaving candle burning too close to the window curtains, which caught on fire more times than I can count. She poured herself into drinking and would leave me at home while she went to the local pub. She would be gone long hours of the night, and I at the small age of six would have to fend for myself, barley eating, due to the fact that I didn't know how to cook. My mother would come home as an angry drunk and would use me for her personal punching bag. She eventually started to believe that I was a German soldier out to get her. As I got older, I got books from the library and taught myself how to cook, treat my wounds, and other necessities that I would need to know as a woman. I knew that I needed to learn or else I would never survive.

However, cooking was sparse, due to the fact that mother usually spent her sewing money on booze and not food for us to eat. I decided It was time for me o get a job. I got a book on how to sew and I started practicing on my old clothes that didn't fit, making pillows and such. Soon, I graduated to dresses and was able to make a new dress for myself out of the curtains that hung in our one room home. My mother didn't buy me clothes, and my ankles were showing, and due to the fact that I was almost sixteen, that was out of the question. So, I made myself the dress.

It was just her and her mother now. I regularly visited father's grave and little Stephen's grave and put flowers that I would pick on their graves.

Today however, was not a usual day, my mother, was in her right state of mind for the first time in a long time and knew that I was her daughter, but something was amiss, due to the fact that she was sitting by the fire, biting her nails, staring into the flames. My mother huddled by the crispy fire with a lost look in her eyes.

Suddenly she jumped up and around and grabbed her coat.

"Jasmine get your coat, we are off to see Mr. Lawrence." she said in her thick German accent.

At the age of 16, I knew not to cross my mother for she was still very sick in her mind.

"Who is Mr. Lawrence?" I asked.

"Never you mind, just hop up my dear and lets go before the cold catches our deaths." She said.

I got up and headed to the door, already wearing my coat for it was freezing in our one room home. We didn't have enough money for firewood, so we would collect sticks in the woods behind our home.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we finally arrived at the manor. My dress was soaked and my shoes were soaked through. I was shivering, not having any gloves or a bonnet, my hair was a mess, and my eyes had dark circles under them from not sleeping due to the cold and weakness that filled my body. My rags of a dress was in no such condition to be caught in a place like this. What was going on in the head of my mother?

My mother dragged me to the front door and knocked and knocked until the door was opened by a maid. "I am here to see Mr. Lawrence." Said my mother.

"What business does the likes of you have with Mr. Lawrence?" asked the maid with her nose stuck up. "It is my business and my business alone, now let us through, we must speak to him immediately. It's a matter of life or death." Said my mother. The maid nodded and let us through.

We waited in the foyer. A tall older man appeared before us. He had grey hair and dark brown eyes. He looked as if the weather had taken a toll on him. He also looked very gruffled.

"What can I do for you? Do I know you?" he asked. My mother spoke. "You must take her Mr. Lawrence. I know you are a rich man in this town. You do not know me, but you must be a good Christian and take her. You must take my daughter she is worth a lot. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement"

I quickly looked at my mother in shock. She was trying to sell me.

Mr. Lawrence looked at my mother and then at me, realizing I had no idea of what was going on.

"Do you speak better English than your mother?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir, I do." I replied.

"You're American." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, I was born here in America." I said.

He nodded. "Well it would be inappropriate for me to take her, but I have a proposition for you dear." He said to me.

I nodded. "My Grandson Laurie's wife has just died and he is in need of a wife in order to keep his fortune with the company. Will you marry my Grandson and in turn you will have a roof over your head, the finest education, and as much pretty close as you desire?" He said.

I looked at my mother who had a terse look on her face.

Looking back to Mr. Lawrence I spoke. "What about my mother?" I asked. "I cannot just leave her in the cold, it wouldn't be right." I said.

Mr. Lawrence sighed. "I suspect that if your mother is ill enough to try to sell her daughter than she is in need of some special care. I will personally take her to the finest hospital on the East Coast." He said.

I looked at my mother who was now edging towards the door in a panic.

"I don't need no hospital, just take her and forget I asked for anything." She said and then ran out the front door.

I stood in shock not knowing what to say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Mr. Lawrence. "What do you say about my proposition?" he asked.

I thought a moment, knowing that I had no place to go I nodded in reply.

"Wonderful, let me get my maid to help you get cleaned up and in more appropriate close and then I shall take you to meet your future husband." He said.

I nodded and then suddenly felt faint and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Women. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

I sat in the study looking out the window at the snow falling. It was beautiful this time of year. Amy always liked it. I sighed. It had been almost three months since Amy had died in childbirth with our dear daughter. There were complications. Amy bled to death, and our daughter was born with no air in her lungs, causing her to die of suffocation.

There was a loud banging on the door and the maid rushed to answer it. I ignored it and continued to look out the study window towards the March's home. The March family had been there for me through these hard months. If it wasn't for them, I don't believe that I would still be here. I would have been a shell of a man, but with the help of my grandfather, and the March family, I was getting better every day. The depression was fading and I was beginning to see that life did go on. I had just turned twenty-five and had finished my degree in business.

Grandfather had asked me to take over a branch of the company and it had paid out well. I had enough money to buy a mansion of my own, but I didn't want to be alone, so I stayed with my grandfather. There was a ruckus in the hall and soon I heard a loud thud, and the maids all screaming. I sighed. It was time to tear away from my little peaceful world that I had created. When I walked out of the study, I saw, to my utter, disbelief, that my grandfather had ordered the butler to carry a young weak looking woman up to our guest room. "What is going on?" I asked.

"It sounds like a circus in here." I said. Grandfather chuckled. "Come with me, we have to talk." He said. I nodded and followed grandfather into the study once more. "You see there is this young girl who came with her mother today. The mother tried to sell her to me so she could put booze into her body. She reeked of it. The poor girl didn't know what was going on, she looks to be just fifteen or so, I shall have to ask her." He said.

I sighed. "So you have taken in a stray, what does that have to do with me?" I asked. Grandfather sighed. "I told her that she was going to marry you." He said. My eyebrows rose and I looked at grandfather with a look of disbelief.

"I am not going to marry her." I said matter of fact. "Oh yes you are, you see in your contract with the company it says that you must be married and start a family in order to continue to work at the company and also to run things in your position. I would hate for the company to suffer, due to the unfortunate events that you did not marry and carry on the tradition of a family." He said. I gaped at him. "Grandfather, you would never let your company fail like that." I said.

Grandfather smiled. "Oh, my boy, for your happiness I would throw that company to the ground and stomp on it. This girl will be good for you, you need to move on, and you also need and heir in order to inherit the full company from me when I die." He said. I paced in the study. "You are really asking this of me?" I asked. "I don't even know the girl." I said.

"And if she is as young as you say she is, won't it not be proper for me to marry her?" I asked. Grandfather sighed. "Age is no matter in this day or age, it's about life and living it." He said, waving his hands at me in annoyance. I nodded. "there is no way of me getting out of this, is there." I said. Grandfather smiled. "No, there is not." He said. I sighed. "Fine, I will marry her, but I won't touch her till she is ready for that step in our marriage, and I want to get to know her for a little bit first." I said. Grandfather barked out a laugh. "I knew you would do what was right. She has fallen ill and is in the guest bedroom. Let the maids tend to her and then you can show her what her life will be like. I suggest you buy a house for you and your bride. The house across the street should do." He said.

I sighed. "The house across the street has been abandoned for ages, one only knows how much work is needed to be done." I said. Grandfather smiled. "Well, then I guess you should get to it then." He said. I nodded. I headed to the bank, bought the house, as my grandfather had ordered me to do. The house would need a staff, therefore, I went into the newspaper office and put an add in the paper for multiple staff positions.

I then went to home to see what work needed to be done on the house. To my relief the only thing that needed to be done was a good cleaning and to decorate it. I would let the girl do it. I thought a moment. The girl, I didn't even know her name and I was prepping to marry her.

I left the house and went back to grandfather's house. It was now coming to dinner time and the girl had gone to bed. I ate a small dinner and went to bed. I was exhausted thinking about all that was to come.

* * *

When I awoke I was on a couch. I sat up and looked around. "Ah you're awake." Said Mr. Lawrence. I nodded. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to it's just that I have not eaten in two day and I'm so sorry It won't happen again." I said.

Mr. Lawrence looked at me with concern.

"Does your mother not feed you?" He asked.

I nodded the horrible truth.

"In truth, my mother was so sick she would forget to feed herself for a day or two, by the time she finally remembered, it would be three days and then it would be another day before she remembered to feed me. I learned to cook for myself, but there was barley food in the house"

"Well don't fear that will never happen again. Let's get you cleaned up and to bed with some food." He said.

I nodded.

"What is your name anyway?" asked Mr. Lawrence.

"My name is Jasmine Hummel." I said. Mr. Lawrence nodded.

"What a beautiful name." he said.

"By the way dear, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 16, but I will be 17 next month." I said

Mr. Lawrence nodded.

"Good, so you are of marrying age. My grandson is only 25 so the age gap won't be that bad." He said

I nodded and was ushered by a maid to take the stairs. I didn't know what to think at this moment. I was marrying a man who was much older than me. What would people say?

I looked to Mr. Lawrence who nodded with reassuring eyes.

I slowly walked with the maid and soon we were followed by 3 maids.

They brought me into a room with a white tub filled with hot water.

"I've never had a bath with hot water before." I said.

The maids looked at each other with concern and started to unbutton my dress.

I had never had anyone help me to disrobe before, in fact I had not disrobed in a while I'm pretty sure the dress was part of me.

"This dress is not good for you Miss Hummel, we must throw it away for it has disease written all over it." Said the maid.

I nodded.

"What is your name?" I asked.

The maid smiled. "I am Rebecca." She said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Rebecca." I said.

When the dress had come off, all that was left was my undergarments, which did not hide my bruises at all.

"Oh Miss Hummel, what has happened to you?" asked Rebecca.

"My mother would sometimes attach me when she would have one of her episodes." I said.

"How often did that happen?" asked Rebecca

"Almost every other day." I said.

"Oh miss, Mr. Lawrence is a good man, that will never happen to you again." She said.

"I hope you are right." I said.

I got into the tub after shedding the remained of my clothes and one of the maids took my dirty clothes out of the bathroom.

Rebecca washed my hair and helped me to complete my bath.

When I was done, the maids brought in a long silky robe for me to put on after I dried off.

They then brought me to a huge room with a four poster bed.

"Here lass, get into your nightgown and hop into bed." Said Rebecca

I nodded and did as I was told.

The maids cleaned up the tub and were soon departed.

Rebecca however came back with a tray of soup.

I scarfed it down.

Rebecca looked at me with sad eyes.

"Ok dearie, you rest now." She said.

I nodded.

Rebecca went to turn out the lamp.

"Oh please done, I'm afraid of the dark." I said.

"Why is that?" asked Rebecca

"My mother would spring on me in the middle of the night thinking I was a German soldier trying to kill her." I said.

Rebecca nodded with sad eyes and started the fire in the fireplace which soon illuminated the room.

"Sleep well dearie." She said

I fell asleep to the crackling of the fireplace and the heat of it kissing my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**I don't own little women.**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a good sleep. I sat up and instantly a maid asked me if I would like to get dressed and eat breakfast.

I nodded.

"But I have no clothes?" I said.

The maid smiled.

"Mr. Lawrence had us maids go into town and buy dresses for you till you could go yourself and pick out the ones you want for yourself." She said

I nodded.

Never had I ever picked out a dress that was already maid. I always wore mother's dresses when she got tired of them.

I got up and was met with Rebecca who in turn had me laced up into a corset in a matter of five minutes and a beautiful yellow dress picked out for me.

Once I was dressed and my hair pinned nicely, I headed towards the dining room with the help of Rebecca.

I entered the room to see Mr. Lawrence and another man sitting there with him.

Both men stood and bowed, so I curtsied in return.

Mr. Lawrence smiled and took my hands as he came towards me.

"You look so much better miss Hummel, come sit next to an old man and make him happy." He said.

I nodded and sat next to Mr. Lawrence.

Once we were all seated the extravagant breakfast was in place, Mr. Lawrence spoke.

"So, Jasmine, please meet my Grandson, Laurie. He has agreed to the arrangement and the two of you shall be married at once."

I looked at the man. He had blond hair with a mustache and goatee.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Hummel." He said

I nodded and studied him for a moment.

His brown eyes were heavy with loss and I could tell that this arrangement was going to be a difficult one.

I nodded.

"So you don't mind the age difference." I said.

Laurie took a bite of his scrambled eggs and then looked at me. "No, the age difference is not something that would bother me." He said.

Mr. Lawrence nodded.

"Thank You Mr. Lawrence." I said.

"If we are to be married you should call me Laurie." Replied Laurie.

I nodded.

"Well then Laurie, when is it that we are to be married?" I asked

"Today after breakfast." He said. "We can't very well have a woman living with us under the same roof who is not related to us, it's not proper. He said.

I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast.

I had never given much thought as to what my wedding would be like. I thought maybe I would have had more time to get used to the idea, but they wanted to get the wedding done right away. It made my bones shiver a little.

I had always thought I would marry for love, but a marriage of convenience was just as good.

My parents' marriage was arranged and they were perfectly happy. I was sure I would be too.

We finished eating and headed for the carriage.

Once on our way Mr. Lawrence spoke.

"I have purchased rings for you both and expect you to share a room right away and no one is to know that this was arranged for all they know you two fell in love and are happy together." He said. "If anyone found out that this marriage was that of a convenience, then our family name will surely be smeared, and we can't have that happening, now can we?" he said.

Laurie looked at me.

"Are you ok with that?" he asked

I nodded. "I don't really have much of a choice, it's either this, or living by the alley next to the bakery." I said. Laurie studied me as if to see if I was kidding. Realizing that I was not, he looked down at his food and continued to eat. I didn't want to make him feel awkward so I spoke again.

"Well, you will be my husband, so I will not fret over the matter." I said trying to be brave and sound like an adult at the same time.

Laurie looked at me as if he saw right through me.

We arrived at the church and Laurie helped me out of the carriage. We entered into the cathedral and the priest came to meet us.

"Such a wonderful reason for meeting." He said.

Mr. Lawrence nodded.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Shall we proceed, I'm sure you two can't wait to get back home." Said the priest.

Laurie snorted and I held my hand over my mouth to stop a giggle. We shared an amused look.

We stood at the front of the church and the priest began his speech about sickness and health and a lot of things in Latin, which I could not understand.

Suddenly, Laurie took my hands in his. He placed a ring on my finger and motioned for me to do the same.

Once our rings were on, the priest made a cross like symbol in the air and spoke.

"You may kiss your bride."

Both Laurie and I looked at Mr. Lawrence who nodded at us, as if reminding us of our agreement.

Laurie leaned in and kissed me with his hands caressing my face.

The kiss was sweet and slow but ended quickly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the priest.

Mr. Lawrence came and paid the priest who handed him our marriage papers.

The trip home was surrounded in silence as both Laurie and I did not know what to say to each other.

Laurie finally looked at me and spoke.

"Shall we talk over dinner and get to know each other a little better." He said.

I nodded with relief.

"Yes Sir." I said

Laurie stopped and turned to me taking my hands in his.

"You need not fear me Jasmine, call me Laurie I will not hurt you" He said.

I nodded.

"Come let's eat." He said.

"I just need to freshen up." I lied.

Laurie nodded.

"I will have them prepare lunch and be waiting in the dining room." He said.

I nodded and went to the indoor lavatory and did my business.

Upon coming down the stairs I heard Rebecca talking.

"She said she didn't ever have a hot bath before, and those bruises sir."

"Bruises?" Laurie's voice said.

"Yes sir, she said it was from her mum when she was in her episodes, that girl has gotten nothing but the short end of the stick, She had not eaten for two days when she got here, She didn't even have proper clothing, Her mother tried to sell her to Master Lawrence for booze money. And with her little baby brother dying of the scarlet fever, she's sure to be sick sooner than later." Rebecca finished.

I didn't want them to know that I had heard, so I walked a little heavier so that they would hear me coming.

I walked into the room to see Laurie had cleaned up himself and Rebecca had served the food for us.

Laurie took my hand.

"You look hungry, let's get some food into you. And maybe some rest from such an adventurous day." He said.

I nodded.

We ate in silence for a while.

Then Laurie spoke.

"Do you think that you could be happy here Jasmine?"

I thought a moment and then responded.

"I suppose I can be considering I've never had any life like this." I said.

Laurie nodded.

"Rebecca told me about your clothes, you not eating, and the bru…Bruises. I shan't lay a hand on you in that manner. I want you to know that you will be taken care of and will want for nothing and you will be free to live as you want, as long as it's not in a sinful manner and of proper conduct. I want you to be happy. It's the least I can do with the situation at hand" He said.

The tears were in my eyes and there was no holding them back.

"Oh Laurie" I sobbed.

"My mother tried to sell me to Grandfather. So she could feed her belly. She would always hit me and scream at me that I had little Danny, my baby brother, and that I was keeping him from her, yet she did not remember that he was gone with the scarlet fever. Other times I was a German soldier out to kill her. I tried my best, but there was nothing I could do to save little Stephen." I wailed.

Laurie looked at me with concern,

"If your baby brother had scarlet fever you could have it too, you could have it and not even know it." He said. "When did your little brother die?" he asked me.

I sighed. "About a month ago." I said.

Laurie nodded. "I noticed you look pale, and you skin was rather warm, when we were at the chapel." He said

"We are going to call for the doctor right away after luch. If you are ill I want to make sure that you get the best treatment." He said

I nodded feeling dizzy.

"I do feel dizzy and tired Laurie, I just thought it was from a lack of eating and the drama that I went though with my mother." I said.

Laurie nodded.

We ate in silence and I was soon tired.

Laurie ordered the maids to help me to bed.

I washed up and got into my nightgown and hopped into bed.

Rebecca felt my forehead with her hand.

"My Gosh Mrs. You are burning up." I must tell Mater Laurie.

I nodded and laid down, not really hearing what was said.

I heard footsteps and soon a blurry vision of Laurie was by my side.

"Jasmine can you hear me?" he asked as he stroked my head.

I moaned in pain my body feeling like it was on fire.

"I'm going to go get Mrs. March she lives next door, she can help." He said.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, but was quickly awakened by footsteps charging up the stairs and to my room.

I heard voices.

"How long has she been like this?" a woman asked.

"Her baby brother died last month of scarlet fever. I don't know how long she has had it." Said Laurie.

"We must cool her down, Laurie you must leave we have to undress her." She said

This time I spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere, I must stay with my wife." He said.

There was silence.

"wife?…Laurie you mean this woman is your wife?"

"Yes Mrs. March, she is and you must save her." He said.

"I know now is not the time to talk about such things, but how did this come into play?" she asked.

"I could never lie to you Mrs. March, my grandfather arranged the match, we were married this morning." He said

"I'll do my best, but you must help me then." Said Mrs. March

They stripped me down to nothing but my undergarments and started to put damp cloth on my skin to cool me down.

I was in and out for what seemed like forever.

At one point I was shivering.

They put blankets on me trying to break the fever.

I heard other footsteps and soon there were more voices.

"Jo, Meg, help me get her skin to be cool, we might have to put her in the tub with cold water to cool her down." Said Mrs. March.

"Laurie." I mumbled

I felt a hand rest on my head.

"I'm hear Jasmine, I'm here, stay with me." Said Laurie.

Soon I fell asleep and the pain and the agony all faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

**I don't own little women.**

* * *

When I awoke it was still dark but I felt cooler and felt the air swiftly flying around my body. I looked and saw an open window.

I looked to my right and saw Laurie sleeping on the sofa chair in my room.

Mrs. March was by the fire preparing rags for my skin.

"Laurie." I mumbled.

Soon Laurie was awake and by my side.

"Oh Jasmine you are awake and your fever has broken. You gave me such a fright." He said.

I smiled.

"Oh Laurie you are too good to me." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"No my dear, I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it, so you must stay on this earth for me to keep my promise." He said.

I smiled.

"And what promise was that Mr. Lawrence." I said.

"Well Mrs. Lawrence, I promised to take care of you, that you would want for nothing, and that I would never hurt you." He said.

I smiled remembering his words at the lunch table.

"Laurie, I'd like to take a bath please my skin is wet with sweat and I feel as if my skin is blocked with that sweat, not letting my skin breath." I said.

Mrs. March smiled. "She's a very smart girl that one. How about you go get yourself cleaned up and get rid of those clothes cause they have the scarlet on them and let me and the maids take care of your wife that way you can get her back into the bed that you share with no contamination." She said.

Laurie smiled.

"I should like that very much." He said with the wiggle of an eyebrow.

Mrs. March laughed. "Oh My get your head out of that ditch and get going." She said.

I smiled as Laurie left. He turned around to look at me.

"I'll be ready when you are." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

Mrs. March and some of the maids helped me to get up and to the tub.

The water was nice and warm with lots of bubbles in it.

While I was taking a bath the maids were stripping and cleaning the bedroom.

Once I was clean, the maids gave me a clean nightgown and walked me to the room across the hall.

They put me into the bed and smiled. "We thought it best to move you into your husband's room." Said Rebecca.

I nodded and rolled over to fall asleep.

A little bit later, Laurie came into the room.

"Laurie?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasmine it's me." He said.

"How many days has it been since I was sick?" I asked.

"4" he replied.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that. I know that is not what you signed up for with a wife." I said.

Laurie chuckled.

"Look at you always worrying about others even when you are on death's door." He said

"May I come to bed?" he asked.

I froze.

"Just to bed Jasmine, nothing more till you are healed and healthy." Said Laurie.

I relaxed and nodded.

Realizing he could not see me in the dark I spoke. "Yes Laurie, come to bed."

The covers rustled and the bed sagged as Laurie got into bed.

"Come, you are cold I'll keep you warm." Said Laurie

I snuggled into Laurie's arms listening to his heartbeat.

I feel asleep feeling safe and warm.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Women**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Laurie had already gotten up. I sat up and was greeted by the maids bringing me breakfast in bed.

"Oh I can get up." I said.

The maids smiled.

"Master Laurie says you are to do no such thing." Said Rebecca

I nodded.

I didn't like being alone and truly wanted to move forward after the sickness had almost killed me.

Within Minuets, Laurie was by my side.

"Hello Jasmine." He said.

I smiled.

"I was thinking that now that you are well, I shall take you dress shopping and you shall get hats and scarves of the like." He said.

I sighed.

"I have a dress, that's good enough." I said.

"I wouldn't want to spend your money." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"Still always thinking of others." He said

"But Alas I have this money for you and you must take it and make me a happy husband who can provide for his wife." He said.

I smiled.

"Ok, I will go." I said.

When I had finished eating and the maids helped me dress into a nice blue dress with black finishing, we headed to the carriage.

Laurie delicately helped me in and we were off.

I smiled.

"Laurie, where are we going?" I asked.

Laurie smiled.

"It was a surprise, but I am taking you to get some clothes and things of the like, as well as our honeymoon." He said.

I gulped.

Laurie must have understood.

"I will not force you in any way." He said.

I nodded and smiled, which in turn made Laurie smile back at me with those big brown eyes of his.

We got to the town, and Laurie helped me out of the carriage.

We walked into the dress shop and Laurie took my hand in his.

He led me to the store clerk and spoke.

"Hello, I would like to buy my wife anything she desires." He said.

The clerk smiled with a greedy smile.

"But of course sir." He said.

He turned to me and smiled.

"What style are you into?" he asked.

I looked at Laurie with questioning eyes.

Laurie smiled and turned to the salesman.

"Show her different styles and let her choose, my wife is new to the upper class and I shall let her enjoy it." He said.

The salesman smiled.

Soon we were off and Laurie even picked out a few dresses for me.

He even picked out some for the opera and some balls that we would have.

A coat and umbrellas, I felt like he was spoiling me with his wealth.

As I looked at Laurie, I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

Laurie bought me a pair of shoes for every dress, and hair finishing's too.

When we packed up our purchases and headed to the carriage, Laurie spoke.

"I shall take you to the shore for our honeymoon." He said.

I smiled.

"Oh Laurie, nothing would make me happier. I've never seen the ocean before." I said.

In the carriage, Laurie spoke. "I have bought us a home. We will move into it when we get back from the shore, and I have hired staff to run the house. Rebecca will come with us to our home, and you will have run of the house to decorate as you see fit." He said. I nodded.

"Laurie, you are too kind to me, how can I ever repay you?" I asked.

Laurie's smile faded.

"Don't ever leave me." He said.

I realized then that this was Laurie's second chance at love and that he was afraid.

"Laurie, I won't of my own devises leave you, ever." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"That is good enough. I must say you scared me with your twist with death" He said. I nodded in understanding.

We finally arrived at our destination, and it was dark outside.

We headed into the manor and the servants unpacked our things as we ate some dinner.

"Would you care for a stroll my dear?" asked Laurie

"Laurie, it's almost midnight." I said

"Yes, but what fun it shall be, shall we?" he asked.

I smiled, got up from the table and took his hand.

We walked along the shore, watching the waves in the darkness.

He put his arm around me as we walked and at first we walked in silence.

But soon Laurie spoke.

"Tell me about your childhood." He said.

I sighed.

"It would bore you." I said

Laurie chuckled

"Do you really think it would bore me or are you ashamed of it?" he asked

I thought for a moment as the tears came to my eyes and I stifled a sniffle.

"Laurie you are right, I was ashamed of my upbringing."

"Oh my little dove, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to know you. Truly know you." He said as he cupped my face with his gloved hands.

I nodded and he wiped my tears away.

"Well, I was born in New York, but my parents moved due to the laws of Immigrants living arrangements.

We moved here when I was five. I had older siblings who ran away and then died from the cold. I don't even know their names, my mother would call us Boy and Girl, not by our names.

She started to get sicker as I got older, hitting me and yelling at me that I took my siblings away from her. She would make me sleep on the floor, just in case they came back. She never liked me. I reminded her of father too much and she didn't like father.

Father died soon after that from coal dust in his lungs.

When I turned 16 my mother had met a very wealthy man, who only wanted what no gentleman should ask for.

When she gave it to him, he tossed her some money and was on his way.

Hence my baby brother Stephen was born.

Danny got sick and died of scarlet fever.

And my mother went off her rocker, so to speak and tried to sell me to Grandfather."  
I said.

Laurie hugged me as I spoke.

"My dear, I am so sorry that you had to live like that. But I promise you, that I will never lay a hand on you and will protect you with my life." He said.

"Oh Laurie, I know I don't know how to be a wife, but I will try my best to be the best wife I can be for you." I said.

Laurie stared at me with longing eyes.

"I must confess, at first I thought I could buy you off with jewels and riches, but I see now that you truly do want to be married. I thought you just did it for the money, but now I see that I have been wrong all this time." He said

I understood where he was coming from. I probably would have thought the same.

"My Dear Jasmine, I promise to be the best Husband that I can be, be gentle with me, for my heart is still sore from losing my first wife Amy. She was a sweetheart and her paintings still linger in our home. I do miss her, but I promise that I will do my best to not compare you to her." He said.

I smiled.

"I could not ask for anything more" I said.

"I shall like to kiss my wife, if it so pleases her." Said Laurie.

I smiled.

"It would please her greatly." I said

In truth I did want to know what it felt like to be kisses with passion.

I had always read the romance books and dreamed of the day when someone would sweep me off my feet.

Laurie leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but then the hunger started to emerge.

Our Kiss was passionate and Laurie pulled me to him and put his hands in my hair, as if to feel me.

His hands wandered from my hair to my back to my hips and to my arms.

I smiled into our kissing as did Laurie.

When we finally stopped kissing and were out of breath, Laurie spoke.

"Well my dear, you certainly know how to kiss." He said.

I smiled.

"I'm glad, because I have never done it before, among other things." I said.

Laurie nodded and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Shall we retire?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, I would like a bath and some tea." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"As you wish my dear." He said.

We walked back to the house, hand in hand with stupid grins on our faces.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Women.**

* * *

When we got into the house, we were surprised to see that the servants had already prepared our room. They had placed a beautiful tub in the center of the room.

It was so big. It could have held two people in it.

The thought made me shudder, not in fear but in want, never had I ever felt this way before about a man and here I was married and still a virgin.

"Are you ok?" asked Laurie

I smiled.

"Yes, just a little chilly." I said.

Laurie nodded.

"I will go downstairs and give you some privacy so that you may take your bath." He said.

I decided to be bold.

"You are my husband, you can stay if you like, maybe even join me?" I said. I turned around so that I would not see his face. I could not take rejection, and wondered if I should have even said anything.

I looked at the fire, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly, Laurie's hand enveloped me in a hug from behind. His chin went into the nook of my neck and he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing would make me more happier." He said.

"I do not wish to push you." He whispered.

I nodded.

"You are not." I said breathlessly.

"I want to truly be your wife in every way." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"I want that more than you know." Said Laurie

I turned and faced Laurie, his hand cradling me.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked.

Laurie looked at me with an intense glair and then he bent down and started to kiss me.

This was not like the kiss on the beach, but different.

It was loving and caring, and steamy.

His hands roamed my gown, and soon his hands went to the back of my dress as we kissed.

I knew that he would undo my laces and see my bruised and tattered body.

I realized then that maybe I was not ready.

Yet I had been such a tease. Surely Laurie would not be happy with me.

I pulled away from Laurie and he undid the strings of my dress.

I closed my eyes and looked at the floor.

"What is wrong, did I do something wrong?" asked Laurie.

"No, it's just that, I don't have the body of a beautiful woman, mine is tattered and bruised as of still, and I'm embarrassed of it." I said.

There was silence and Laurie took my hands in his and knelt down in from of me so that I would look into his eyes.

"Jasmine, look at me." He said in a stern voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You are my wife, and truly you are beautiful and don't even know it. I will show you that you are beautiful and make you feel like my Queen. No one will ever hurt you again, and I will do everything in my power to help heal your body. You are beautiful and I would be honored if such a woman as you were to make love to a man like me."

I sighed.

"Laurie, I was never taught what making love was or what I was supposed to do." I said.

"What if I'm bad at it? And I was told it hurts" I said.

Laurie laughed out loud.

"Bad at it?"

"My darling girl, you are a gem and I promise you that it will be wonderful." He said.

"As far as it hurting, that is only the first time, and I will be gentle with you." He said.

I nodded.

"I'm afraid Laurie." I said.

Laurie sighed and put his fingers though his hair.

"I know my dear, and that is why I said I would wait." He said.

I nodded.

"Laurie I have been such a tease and I am truly sorry." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"You are just fine my dear, I shall leave you to your bath and we will take our time." He said.

I nodded.

"Thank you Laurie." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"Anything for you my pet." He said.

Laurie left the room, shutting the door behind him and I undressed and stepped into the hot tub.

I moaned in bliss.

The hot water made my aching muscles not hurt anymore.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub for the door opened and my eyes halfway open saw that it was none other than Laurie.

"I see you fell asleep in the tub." He said.

I nodded.

"Yes, I did." I said.

Laurie smiled and grabbed a towel.

"Here, get out before your hands turn to prunes, and I shall not look." He said.

I nodded and did as he said, as he wrapped the towel around me.

"Shall we go to bed?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, please." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"Your nightgown is on the bed, go get it on and I will tend to the fire." He said.

I nodded and waited for him to turn to the fire before I let the towel fall to the ground.

I quickly got into my nightgown and crawled into bed.

"I'm ready." I said.

Laurie got up and took his vest and tie off.

"I too need to get dressed." He said.

I nodded and rolled over to give him privacy.

Laurie snorted.

"I didn't say you had to turn around." He said

I froze in fear and then spoke.

"I'm not ready." I said.

I hear Laurie chuckled and soon the bed sank with his weight.

"Tomorrow I shall take you on a boat to see the sea." He said.

I rolled over and looked at Laurie who was now in a nightshirt and breeches.

We soon dozed off to sleep keeping each other warm.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Women.**

* * *

The next couple of days were spent boating, shopping, and sightseeing. Laurie took me to so many places.

We continued to kiss more at night in front of the open fire, each time getting more heated.

Eventually, I was going to have to take the plunge. I was just afraid.

One night however, I felt that I was ready to be Laurie's wife in every way.

I got one of my new lace nightgowns that left not much to the imagination, and put it on.

I combed my hair and sat in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around me.

I waited for Laurie to finish reading in the study and join me for bed.

I enjoyed the fire light dancing on my skin and soon drifted off to sleep on the hearth.

I was soon awoke by kisses on my neck and check.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Laurie kissing me.

"If I didn't know any better, I should think that you were trying to seduce me wife." He said in between kisses.

I giggled and turned to face Laurie.

He continued to kiss me on my face, lips, and neck, and I didn't want him to stop.

"How did you ever guess." I said.

Laurie stopped.

He looked at me and studied me.

"Jasmine I shan't force you." He said.

"I'm ready Laurie." I said.

I didn't have to say it twice.

Laurie hauled me up in his arms and brought me to the bed.

He scooted me so that I was in the middle of the bed and soon he crawled on top of me and started kissing me all over.

Our kisses became passionate and soon Laurie was throwing his tie and vest and shirt off on the floor.

"My dear wife, I should say that you have too many clothes on." He said.

I blushed.

"I am only wearing one thing." I said.

"Ah, I see." Said Laurie.

I knew this was the moment that I had been waiting for.

He stroked my body and kissed me in all the right places.

"Oh Jasmine, how I have wanted this since the day I married you." He said.

I smiled into his kisses.

"Laurie, I want you to be my husband in every way." I said.

Laurie nodded.

"Then I shall." He said breathlessly.

Soon, we were one, and I felt the pain that Laurie had talked about.

He stroked my hair and cooed me.

"Let me know when you are ready." He said.

I nodded.

"I'm ready." I Said.

The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms ravishing the other.

We soon fell asleep with the covers covering our bodies in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Women.**

* * *

Laurie and I went back to the manor and were happier than ever. We would go on outings together, see the March family, as well as visit Jo Bear at her school. We eventually moved into our home together. The staff was always a help and I tended to cook more myself. Eventually ,after much debate, Laurie let the cooking staff go, and let me cook for us.

Laurie and I were inseparable in our private quarters and I truly was his wife in every way.

This particular morning I woke up feeling not myself. I felt different. I felt sick.

I rushed to my basin and threw up.

I must be getting sick again.

I turned and saw Laurie staring at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Is there something you wish to tell me my dear." He said.

"What might that be?" I asked.

Laurie smiled.

"You don't even know do you?" he said.

"Know what?" I asked.

Laurie smiled.

"My dear Jasmine, I think you are with child." He said.

I stopped.

I felt different and I was sick and my monthly had not come. I was with child.

"I believe I am." I said.

Laurie clapped his hands in joy.

"I shall send for the healer right away." He said.

I smiled and started to get dressed.

"Oh no you don't. You will rest today." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Laurie we don't even know for sure if I am with child." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"Oh, I know." He said.

I smiled and watched as Laurie ordered the maids to bring me breakfast in bed.

I waited for the healer who came quickly

He did proclaim that I was with child.

Laurie was beside himself in happiness.

Over the next weeks, Laurie turned one of the manner rooms into a nursery fit for a king.

Grandfather was pleased when he returned and they both spoiled me like a queen.

They didn't let me walk that far for fear I would fall, they made me rest as much as I could, and eventually, the hormones started to show themselves.

I would cry for no reason and yell at Laurie, then quickly apologies, which Laurie would smile and kiss me.

"It's all worth it." He would say.

Eventually, I was now 9 months along and the baby would be born any day now.

I had gotten to know Mrs. March very well and she had said that her and Meg, her daughter, would help me deliver.

Laurie was very pleased with that.

It was on this particular summer morning that I was in my dress, playing solitare with Grandfather that I felt water come between my legs.

I looked to Laurie who was reading.

"Laurie, my water has broke." I said.

Laurie bolted up.

"It's time, I shall get Mrs. March right away." He said.

He rushed out of the room forgetting to help me to our room.

I looked to Grandfather who smiled.

"I shall help you my dear, he will figure it out eventually." Said Grandfather

Once I was in my room the maids helped me into a nightgown and got me into bed.

Mrs. March and Meg arrived shooing Laurie out of the bedroom.

The next couple of hours were hard and painful, but eventually it was all over.

The maids had come in to assist as well.

One of the maids retrieved Laurie who bolted up the stairs in a hurry.

Upon seeing my face he smiled with relief. It was then that I realized how Amy had died.

I smiled at him.

Mrs. March turned around.

"You have a daughter." She said.

Laurie smiled.

Meg turned around.

"You have another daughter." She said.

Laurie laughed.

"Oh but there's more Master Laurie, you also have two sons." Said Rebecca as she turned around holding our boys.

Laurie's eyes bugged out.

"how are you still looking so well my love." He said.

I smiled.

"It was all worth it in the end."

"What shall we name them?"

Laurie smiled, whatever you like my dear.

I smiled.

"How about I name the girls and you name the boys." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"Fine, Michael and Robert." He said.

I smiled.

"Wonderful."

"Susan and Emily." I said.

Laurie smiled.

"That's just wonderful my dear." He said.

I smiled.

We were truly happy and a family at last.


End file.
